Pushed Over the Edge and Hanging by a Fingernail
by gentledove2
Summary: Hermione has been pushed too far with the death of her parents by the Death Eaters and she snaps. She resolves to kick the Order to the curb, escape to safety outside of Wizarding Britain, AND be revenged on the people that should have protected her and her parents. Can she do it? Wait and see! Happy ending guaranteed for Hermione Granger and Thorfinn Rowle.
1. Chapter 1 - Fed Up

Hermione was sick and tired of fighting. It didn't matter what she did...it was never enough. She wrote Harry's and Ron's homework, coached them for exams, did all the dirty work in taking care of them, fished them out of trouble...and never got the credit for any of it.

Hermione was beyond over being taken for granted...knowing that her Muggleborn status would leave her as a permanent third class citizen in Wizarding Britain, scraping together some sort of life, at the bottom of the totem pole, time and time again. "Hermione, the Mudblood"...good enough for all the dangerous and/or the shit jobs that come around but shoved back down into "her place" when it was time for the acknowledgement and accolades.

Well..that stopped here. She couldn't stay any longer...not after what happened last night. All along she begged the Order to help protect her parents from the Dark Lord since she herself was a target just behind Harry but time and time again they brushed her off. And then last night happened. Ronald Weasley...aka "a greedy gut, cowardly, scumbag weasel with a big mouth"...carelessly muttered about the parents of Potter's Mudblood and a listening ear heard every single word of his drunken muttering. That was all it took...loose lips...and her parents were killed brutally.

She had come home to see the Dark Mark in the sky, her house demolished, and her parents...in bits and pieces. This didn't have to happen...but the Order didn't give a damn about her or her family...so why should she give a damn about them? Screw the Order...the so-called "light side"...this was the final straw that broke the camel's back and she was so gone...

So Hermione uttered "Incendio Tria". She directed it to surround her former home and burn everything within the perimeter to ashes, including her parents, before ending the spell. Then she focused her magic on the Dark Mark in the sky and obliterated it. This way no one would ever know what happened at the Granger home on that evil night as there was no evidence to say what had happened. People might suspect something but for all they knew, it was a simple house fire that killed off her parents. Hermione though knew differently.

This was not the time for tears though. She wiped the tears from her face and put on a polite, social mask, before heading back to Grimmauld Place. Once there, she became the life of the party...smiling, laughing, joking with the others, while inside she was secretly crying. Finally it became late enough for her to use the time as an excuse to go to bed, saying that she might go jogging in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Plans!

Early the next morning, while everyone was still sleeping, Hermione washed and dressed, quietly packed her trunk, reduced it, and put it in her pocket. Then she turned an old slipper into another trunk so that no one would realize that her belongings were gone and become suspicious before she had the chance to make her getaway.

Heading to the kitchen, she packed some food in her backpack as well as a flask, cup, bowl, cutlery, and a bottle of water. She made a gargantuan bowl of porridge and squeezed some fresh orange juice...and ate/drank them both Finished, she composed a brief note that stated that she had gone for a jog and would be gone for an hour or two, and not to wait breakfast for her as she would grab a bite while she was out.

Knowing that Gringotts wouldn't be open yet, Hermione jogged to a Muggle coffee shop and had an espresso. It was just what she needed to get her day started...lots and lots of lovely caffeine. Now that she was "out", she needed to make a plan. Grabbing her notepad and pen, she began to write: Gringotts - convert vault to Muggle money...get a new Muggle identity. What would that cost? And how much to keep her plans private and secret from Hogwarts, the Ministry, and the Order?

And then there was Knockturn Alley. Her wand had a trace on it...therefore, she needed to buy a replacement wand with an affinity toward dark magic...highly illegal as it would be unregistered AND thus untraceable! And while she was at it, she would get a new spare. Then as she left Diagon Alley, she would snap her original wand with the trace attached and leave the pieces on the ground for the Order to find.

With any luck, the Order would think that she had been caught by the Death Eaters and there was some sort of struggle. If they thought she was dead, they weren't likely to waste their time looking for her. She knew she should feel some sort of sorrow allowing Harry and Ron to think that she was dead...but she had it up to here with their superior, snobby attitude...always placing themselves first and her, dead last!

Not that any of this mattered anymore...with her parents dead, screw the lot of them...she no longer owed them any kind of consideration at all. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Gringotts

After having a second coffee, she decided to head for Gringotts. Walking into the goblin bank, she bowed and asked to have a private conversation with Ragnok over a personal matter. The goblin behind the counter nodded his head and led her back to a small room deeper in the bank. He told her that Ragnok would be with her momentarily. Once Ragnok was in the room, Hermione bowed deeply and after straightening back up, extended her hand saying, "Good-morning, Mr. Ragnok."

The goblin looked shocked that Hermione would bow to him...that any witch or wizard would bow to him. Flustered, he bowed back just as deeply as she had. Hermione came straight to the point. "Mr. Ragnok," she said.

Ragnok interrupted her. "Just Ragnok is fine, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Ragnok, and then Hermione is fine for you too." And then she continued, "Last night, the Death Eaters murdered my parents. I obliterated their remains and what was left of the house as no one would know what had truly happened if there was no evidence left at all. The Order could have protected my parents but they disregarded my concerns...and then, thanks to careless words from a member of said Order, the Death Eaters learned where my parents were and butchered them."

Continuing she said tiredly, "I am tired of fighting, Ragnok. No matter what I do, I will never get any credit for the good I do and even if I am not responsible for the bad, I get the blame for that. I will always be a third class citizen in Wizarding Britain and if it wasn't for my magic and this stupid wizarding war, my parents would still be alive. It's time for me to go. I want to liquify the contents of my vault into Muggle money and discreetly transfer it to a Muggle bank account." Hermione didn't bother to mention that she already had a Muggle bank account...her parents had set up a trust fund for her a very long time ago.

And then she said, "Oh, and I need some unregistered, untraceable wands that have an affinity for dark magic...I think I need to go to Knockturn Alley to acquire them. Could you give me some idea how much each wand should cost and where I should go so I don't get taken advantage of and/or robbed."

Continuing she said, "And...I need some Muggle identification that reflects my true age as a legal adult as I used a Time Turner in my third year and am now older than my biological age of 17 so I can blend back into the Muggle world. In addition, I will need a complete set of school transcripts that are converted to those of a private Muggle boarding school.

"Further," she said, "Is there some way that all of this can be accomplished discreetly...meaning that the Ministry, the Order, and Hogwarts don't find out where I am going or what I have done? And for any owls sent to me...can they be intercepted by Gringotts so they can't track me down?"

Ragnok replied. "You have shown great respect toward me in bowing before me and offering your hand. I am inclined to help you. Gringotts has a few unregistered wands for "special circumstances". I believe that your current situation qualify as a special circumstance. It will cost you twenty galleons for each unregistered, untraceable wand...and for the identification, another 50 galleons."

"As for blocking the Ministry, the Order, and Hogwarts from knowing what has happened to you, that will be free. They have been disrespectful once too often and it will be a pleasure to put one over on them. Now if you will wait here, I will make the arrangements you are seeking. Oh, and Miss Granger, if you ever need assistance, just contact me and I will do the best that I can for you."

Hermione recognized the honor he had bestowed on her, stood up and once again bowed low before the goblin, before thanking him profusely.

Half an hour later, Ragnok returned to the room bearing a sheaf of documents. "First, Miss Granger, I need you to sign here for the conversion of your vault to Muggle money...then here for the money to be transferred to a Muggle bank account. This one is for your change of identification...and this is the receipt for the unregistered wands. Oh and here are the wands."

"Also, this letter informs Hogwarts that you will not be returning to Hogwarts in September. If you sign it now, I will have it owled to Hogwarts one week before your scheduled return. I doubt you want them to start wondering what has happened to you before it is necessary. Is everything acceptable, Miss Granger, or perhaps I should say, Miss Harmony Temple."

Hermione was busy signing documents but she lifted her head and said, "Thank you very much, Ragnok. Everything is perfect and I am so grateful for your assistance."

"Miss Temple, you shouldn't even consider staying in Muggle London...you need to wear a glamor and find a quiet, isolated spot that isn't likely to run afoul of Death Eater scum," Ragnok said earnestly. "You aren't likely to be found if you stick to busy, Muggle vacation spots...find a good spot where there is a strong community feeling and get involved with community activities. You won't stand out if you merge into the background of your chosen community. And as I said earlier, if you get into trouble or need assistance, please contact me as soon as you can."

"Ragnok, I am so grateful for your help and your advice. I won't take up anymore of your valuable time. I pray that your vaults increase daily. Good-day, sir!" Standing up, Hermione/Harmony handed some documents back to Ragnok, others she put inside her backpack. Again she bowed lowly before backing out of the room, then turning to leave the bank. As soon as she was outside Gringotts, she discreetly snapped her traceable wand and casually dropped the pieces.

Stepping into an alley, Hermione casts a glamor charm on her face so she looked plain and not memorable in any way, shape, or form. She even cast a notice-me-not spell on herself. Then, picking up her backpack, she spun on her heels and apparated off to an old cottage in windswept part of southern England that had been left to her by her granny. More importantly though, no one knew that she owned it! Hopefully, she would be able to find the solace of peace and quiet she had been looking for...or so she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meanwhile---At the Order

Hermione wasn't missed by anyone for more than a day... They saw the note that she had left and just assumed that she would be back when she felt like it...that she had been out for a jog and either met someone or got otherwise distracted. They were sure that she just needed some time to herself. It never occurred to them that Hermione might have just kicked them all to the curb and moved on.

When she wasn't back twenty-four hours later, Molly expressed some concern as to what happened to her. After all, she was still a minor in the mundane world and was barely legal in the wizarding community as her 17th birthday had just happened a few weeks earlier. Oh damn, Molly thought, we didn't do anything to acknowledge Hermione's "coming of age"...not even a Happy Birthday...well she would make a birthday cake for her today and they could all celebrate her belated birthday!

When Hermione had still not returned by lunchtime, Molly raised a fuss...where could Hermione be? Dumbledore did his best to placate her saying that Hermione would be back sooner or later as where else would she have to go?

"What exactly do you mean by that, Headmaster?" demanded Professor Snape. "Doesn't she still have parents of her own? Has anyone checked to see if Hermione is with them or another relative?"

"Not exactly, dear boy. Hermione is now an orphan. News got to me late last night that her family home was razed to the ground...nothing left but ashes...and no signs of any Muggles at all, including either Hermione or her parents. It is even possible that she was in the home when it went up in flames but no one knows anything for sure. And it isn't like we can go around asking questions without questions being asked about us. That just can't happen. "Statute of Secrecy" and all that, you know," Dumbledore replied.

Sirius retorted, "The way you say that, Dumbledore, is like you don't care what actually happened to Hermione. You are expressing more care for the so-called "Statute of Secrecy" than for what happened to her! She is still just a kid, barely seventeen...and you don't care enough to find out what happened to Hermione and/or her parents."

Continuing, "She is just another chess piece to be discarded when no longer convenient and/or needed! Is that it? She isn't useful enough anymore? What happened to your so-called "duty of care"? After all she has done for the Order and our side, I find your behavior appalling!" raged Sirius.

"I never thought I would say this but I agree with the mutt," sniped Snape!

"Will wonders never cease!" Sirius growled at Snape and Snape smiled wickedly.

"Headmaster, you didn't think to tell us that until now, why?" Remus said concernedly.

"Yes, Headmaster, tell us! Didn't it occur to you that she may have died in the fire? Wouldn't you want to know "for sure"? And more importantly, if she and/or her parents are dead, who killed them and why?" snarled Snape.

"It doesn't matter...we don't need her," muttered Ronald Bilius Weasley (aka scumbag Weasel). "She's always holding Harry and me back from doing the things we need to do. If she is gone, we will be just fine."

Remus and Snape looked at each other...they knew better. The ONLY reason those two were still alive was because of all Hermione's efforts on their behalf...both academic and practical...even if that old fool (Dumbledore) in the corner didn't realize that. They NEEDED to know if Hermione had died in the fire and if so, by whose hands. But how to find out that information without having to disclose their own identities and their purpose for seeking it.

Arthur then came rushing into the kitchen. He was waving a copy of the Daily Prophet. After catching his breath, the words just rushed out of him. "A wand was found in Diagon Alley yesterday...a wand broken in half. They took it to Ollivanders and he was able to confirm that the wand matched the one he had sold her when she first learned she was a witch. Hermione! That was Hermione's wand. What has happened to her?" And then he collapsed into a chair in exhaustion and Molly bustled over to take care of him.

Remus and Snape again exchanged looks. This did not look good. Was Hermione dead or just captured? If she was captured, did they need to go and mount a rescue? And if she was dead, was it planned by the Death Eaters or did it happen by accident? Was this an isolated incident...just a coincidence?...not that Snape believed in those...or was someone picking off one-by-one the members of the Order and their associates? Was Grimmauld Place even safe anymore?


	5. Chapter 5 - Meanwhile---Continued

At this point, Ginny strolled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Mum," she said, "Isn't Hermione back yet? Her bed wasn't slept in last night and I never heard her come in during the night."

"Her trunk...is her trunk still there?" shouted Remus.

"I think so," replied Ginny. "Do you want me to go look?"

"No," replied Remus. "If her trunk is still there, we may need to open it so we can learn what, if anything, has happened to her. You go have your breakfast. Severus and I will go and check for her trunk."

Not looking happy that he was being dragooned by Remus, the two of them climbed the stairs to the top of the building where Ginny's and Hermione's room was. Remus sighed in relief when he saw her trunk sitting there. Snape knew better...that may be her trunk but that didn't mean that her belongings were still in it.

They needed to know if she had run away or was missing or worse... Severus mumbled an incantation and Hermione's trunk popped open. It was as he feared...her trunk was empty...and they had no idea what had happened to her. No news in this case was definitely bad news!

Then something struck Remus...Hermione's parents...didn't she ask for the Order to protect them as she was a high profile target? Did Dumbledore refuse to provide protection just so that Hermione would have no one else to turn to? No...he couldn't have been that cold a S.O.B. ...could he?

Quickly he explained his thought to Snape and discovered that he had been thinking something similar. Ordinarily he would be amused at the thought that for once the two thought alike but not now...something serious was wrong and he was determined to find out if Dumbledore had instigated this or allowed it to happen. And if it had, God help them all as without her, they were up shit creek, without a paddle. Hermione was the brains AND the protection behind Harry and Ron and if she was gone, they were truly screwed!


End file.
